The Ice Queen new version
by Oohprettystars
Summary: Senior year, 5 years, four months, twelve days, sixteen hours, thirty-three minutes. Kagome Higurashi is the beautiful, silent, yet mysterious girl everyone wants to know about, and she has caught the eyes of a photographer wanna-be who wants to know all.
1. Prologue

**Here you guys go. Sorry I've been gone for like a year but I've been working hard for you guys to write the NEW version of "The Ice Queen." I hope you guys enjoy my best yet... Probably :D**

{ Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.}

~Dr. Suess

_**~PROLOGUE~**_

From that day, I've always sworn it was impossible. That the light within me had burned away with one single event that had scarred my entire being, and left me with a despicable curse. Though I guess if you were to look at it from a physical perspective, nothing seemed wrong. But, if you stopped, for even just a moment to _really _look... Maybe, just maybe you could see it. The TRUTH.

What was that saying again..? Oh yes, stop and smell the roses.

It's really dark right now, like I was in some sort of abyss of blackness. I didn't really understand what was happening at the moment. Luckily I still knew something. Pain, there is so much pain.. It's almost _unbearable_ and yet somehow I can deal with it. It wonders me if such pain is even possible for a human being to with stand.

Ugh, why won't it go away? It hurts so much—wait, what is this? I hear voices.. They're very familiar... "_Please don't go anywhere_...?" What do you mean? Where could I possibly go? I'm stuck here! "Don't die..!"

..,Wait... Am I dying?

**Yes, I understand, that the prologue is quite a shorty, but trust me, If I we're to say any more I would probably give A LOT away... Hope you guys liked it and again REAL sorry for my disappearance but I'm not dead yet so you don't have to worry ;) I'm coming back!**


	2. 01 RECOVERY

**I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD! I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD! I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD!**

**So hey there, I haven't posted in… a LONG time and I'm terribly sorry but I found that as time passes and I continue to move on in high school (going into gr. 11!) , I've matured a lot because a lot has happened and I've grown so much because all those experiences so I feel like It's just about time that I return to you guys and give you what you've all been waiting for! I apologize once again for this large delay and I give you permission to throw a brick at me… *pegs face* there I knew you'd feel better! XD**

**So my lovely animauxs without further adieu I give you the first chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>0.1<strong>

**RECOVERY**

* * *

><p>{All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on}<p>

{~ _Havelock Ellis_~}

* * *

><p>Three days, twelve hours, twenty- three minutes, sixteen seconds…<p>

One step, two step, three… One tear.. two tear.. three… lost count.

I ran my fingers along the freshly de-thorned rose and stared straight ahead of me, as I dragged my feet towards the large, burgundy box. Each step felt like it was becoming heavier and heavier until I could no longer move an inch. When I stopped, my arm automatically lifted up and the rose hovered over the large box. Tiny droplets touched my skin as it left the coverage of my umbrella. The crimson flower stayed in the air for a large amount of time before I could finally muster up any sense left, to gently place it on the box with the rest of bright red roses.

My stomach felt like it was going to be sick and I felt my chest tighten. It felt so hard to breath all of a sudden, I thought I would pass out.

A woman beside me grabbed my arm softly, I turned my head slowly and stared into her eyes. I could see so much pain in those chocolate eyes, actually that wouldn't be a strong enough description… I could see an entire _universe _shatter in those eyes.

My eyes trailed their way back to the box and now I felt like I was choking. So many broken hearts, faces, people.

The rain started to fall hard and the sound echoed in my ears from my umbrella. I looked up at the sky and saw shades of grey and blackness. The sky was crying too.

Everything felt so dark; everywhere I looked people wore black and carried the saddest expressions I've ever seen before. The people would come up to me and would grab my hand or would give me a quick hug, then they would whisper apologies and all I would do is stare at them. I don't think I could understand what was going on.

The choking feeling started to become worse and my heart raced. My breathing started to quicken and people gave me worried looks. Tears and rain mixed and ran down my face like a waterfall when I let go of my umbrella and felt my knees give out. People called my name but I couldn't acknowledge them. The world started to become darker and I felt like my head was spinning.

Everyone crowded me and it became worse. Everything was shrinking and I felt like I was running out of room to breathe.

I found myself hugging arms tightly.

I'm hyperventilating. Dear god everyone is so close, get away.. get away!

"Noo!"

* * *

><p>Senior year, five years, four months, twelve days, sixteen hours, thirty-three minutes, twenty-three seconds…<p>

I sighed and opened my eyes to see a blue sky, with small smudges of white scattered randomly. I blinked and narrowed my eyes to protect them from the bright rays of the sun that peeked out from my hand that shielded my face.

A yawn escaped my mouth and I covered my face with my hands, sliding them down to get rid of any hint of sleep.

Aughh I feel like shit. But then again that wouldn't be surprising for someone who fell asleep on a park bench. I stiffly sat up and threw my legs over the edge of the bench, then I checked my phone. 5:46 it read. I inwardly groaned. I was late for supper, again. My mom was going to kill me.

With a shake of the head and some slaps to fully wake me up I stood up and started to walk home.

It's been five years since the incident. I think I was just, mm, 12 at the time? Little miss Kagome Higurashi—that's me—happiest little girl in the world! But not so much anymore. These days I'm pretty sure people fancy calling me "the Ice Queen" behind my back. Not that I could care, they can do what they want, I guess. Besides, I think the nickname kind of fits me, if that's everyone's way of saying coldhearted, loner, non-talkative girl who acts like she has the whole universe in the palm of her hand. I don't think I've ever realized how utterly depressing that sounds until now. Ew, well that ends now. How about girl who really doesn't give a care about anyone but herself and just lives to please her mother? Well that sounds just as horrible. Alright time to stop being a downer Kagome! You're about to get your ass kicked by your mother so you can save it all for later.

I looked up at the sky and saw hues of pink and purple start to appear from the horizon. I sighed and looked back at what was ahead of me. I felt like I had been walking forever, but I suppose that would kind of be a good thing because that means I don't have to deal with my mother anytime soon.

I think I'll take advantage of that.

As I continued along the stone path of the park I saw the path fork up ahead. One path led into the forest and was a longer way of getting home, and the other path was more of a shortcut. I think I'll take the way through the forest today.

When I entered the forest I closed my eyes momentarily and took in the smell of damp wood and dirt. It gave me such a nostalgic feeling and just made me love walking through the forest.

It was so quiet and peaceful out that I just let all my thought's take over my mind. I realized that I returned to school tomorrow for another year. I don't really know if that's something to be happy or sad about. Probably sad because that means I'll have to take over the Academy soon, but then again, I guess it's sort of a good thing because when I go off to university I'll be free of that woman. And when I'm done university I can move out… Yeah this is a really good thing. School needs to come sooner, and end fast.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips but it quickly vanished before I could even realize it was there.

I dug into the back pocket of my jeans and took out some ear phones and my ipod. I put the ear buds in my ears and plugged the thin cord into my Ipod. I scrolled through my music and tried to figure out what I was in the mood to listen to while trying not to trip over my feet as I walked at the same time. I chose a song by He Is We, but as I continued to scroll through the songs I picked a different song, then another one, and another one, eventually I decided to just listen to jar of hearts.

The forest began to darken slowly and the canopy of trees above created a large shadow over the path. I checked my phone to see what time it was again. 6:03. Oh my mom was really going to throw a fit at me this time. Good thing I snacked on some baby carrots I picked up at the grocery store earlier, because I'm pretty sure I'm not getting any dinner tonight. My mom was awfully strict when it came to being on time; actually, swap that to when it comes to _everything_. I can't really put a finger on when she became like this, but odds are that it has to do with the incident. Since then it's been really hard to get any freedom. I couldn't be out if It was dark or stormy out, I always had to be on time for everything, hell I could barely go to the bathroom without my mom wanting to know where I was. It was pretty bad, I don't even think you could call this protecting me either because this, well this is just too much. I really don't understand her.

A flash caught my attention in the darkness of the forest where it was really thick. I squinted and stopped walking to see what it was. I saw the flash again and my feet started to move on their own towards the small burst of light. As I got closer I slowly started to hear a clicking noise. A camera? I wondered.

When I saw movement, I unconsciously hid behind a tree and crouched down. I peeped from the side of the tree and saw a guy lying down on the forest floor, holding a large, professional looking camera above his face, lens pointing to the sky. I saw the flash again as he took a picture of the pink and orange canvas beyond the canopy of trees.

For a moment he laid the camera down on his chest and ran a hand through his silver bangs. What a strange colour for hair, I wonder if It's natural…

I leaned forward and stumbled a bit, which made me lose my balance and crash my knees onto some twigs. I flinched from how noisy it was and saw the silver haired guy jump a little, then sit up.

"Who's there?" He asked. He had a deep voice, and from what I could see at my distance, he had smoldering golden eyes and.. I think dog ears? Shit, that probably meant that he was a demon.

I quietly got back up on my feet and bolted away from him before he could find my scent.

As soon as I returned to the stone path a slowed my pace down and returned to a walk. I think I'm going to pretend that never just happened.

6:24. I can't even calculate how late I am, maybe an hour by now? My mom's gonna kill me.

* * *

><p>I stood at my front door and contemplated whether it would be worth getting my face ripped off by that woman, in exchange for a place to live… I shook my head, it's too late to think like an idiot. I glanced at the time on my phone: 6:48. I took a deep breath and slowly opened my door and slid in. Most of the lights were off, my guess (hope) was that my mom was in her office working away and Sota was in his room playing zombies, or whatever fourteen year old boys do. I glanced from side to side and tip toed up towards to large staircase. Since it was almost seven most of the servants should have gone home by now.<p>

The cherry wood creaked under every step I took and I inwardly wanted to shoot myself. I think this house hates me.

Once I made it to the top of the stairs I pivoted to my left and attempted to make a dash right up to my room. Attempt meaning I had no chance because a certain woman just happened to appear out of nowhere and catch me.

"Kagome Hi-gu-ra-shi." Here we go. "Do you realize what time it is? Do you realize that dinner was at 5 o'clock? _Sharp_? I was quite sure that I made myself clear about the time you need to be at the table." I had the urge to roll my eyes as I turned around to face her. I looked into her chocolate orbs and saw anger, disappointment, exhaustion. I hate those eyes. "That's the second time this week, what could you possibly be doing at this time anyways?" She demanded in her calm, but ice cold tone.

I gave her a blank stare. "I went for a walk." I answered, trying my best not to sound irritated. She gave me an incredulous look then shook her head and took a deep breath. I noticed dark circles forming under her eyes and her pale complexion. That's going to be me someday.

"Go eat something, the chef probably has leftovers." You ungrateful child. Which is probably what she really wanted to finish with. I nodded like a puppet doing just as its master ordered it to do.

Almost automatically, I made my way back down the stairway and headed for the kitchen. I hate how every time I talked to her I felt lifeless, like I don't even have my own will, I'm just her vessel that she can control.

I walked into the kitchen and decided that I was too lazy to turn on the lights so I just left them off. Then I opened the fridge door and let it illuminate the room. My eyes scanned through the shelves and I saw some leftover rice in a container and tempura. I grabbed them both and set them on the counter. I left the fridge open so I could just use the light it emitted, since I was still too lazy to turn on the lights. I snatched a plate and spoon then put some rice and tempura on it, and put it into the microwave for 2 minutes.

While I waited for my food to heat up I sat on the island and stared at the timer. When it was finally done I took the plate, eagerly scooped up some tempura and shoved it into my mouth, only to spit it back onto the plate. I groaned and set the plate down while I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "That Hani… She put eggplant in the tempura…" I muttered, cursing our chef.

I sighed then threw the food into the garbage bin. I lost my appetite.

I made my way back up the stairs and headed straight to my room. Once there I shut the door and plopped onto my king sized bed, not bothering with the lights. I felt wiped out and tired enough to just fall asleep on the spot. Knowing I couldn't I tore myself from the comfiness of my bed and headed to my bathroom where I washed my face and grabbed my toothbrush so I could just brush my teeth while watching tv. I grabbed my remote and turned it on, switching channels until I came to the music channel. After that I sat on my bed and looked at my phone, but this time I didn't just look at the time. Instead I stared at my mail box.

_You have no mail. _It read.

I checked my texts next.

_Empty_. No one really ever texted or e-mailed me. I don't even know why I checked every day.

After I was done brushing my teeth I changed into some pj shorts and a tank top, not bothering to throw my dirty clothes in the laundry bin.

Once I got into bed and got all comfy I grabbed the tv remote to turn it off. I hugged my pillow and curled into a ball. Ugh I wish I could just sleep forever, things would be so much easier if that was possible…

* * *

><p><strong>SO, SO, SO, SO? How was it? The first chapter! Weehooo, even though nothing really happens.. I know the style is a lot different but I need your opinion! Good? Bad? Too boring? TT_TT probably.. But I'll try to make more things happen in the next chapter! This chapter is just the beginning anyways!<strong>


End file.
